


Ohio Dreams//JOSHLER

by joshssocks



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, Gay Josh Dun, Gay Tyler Joseph, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshssocks/pseuds/joshssocks
Summary: Tyler's dad gets a job in Columbus, Ohio. Tyler thought that it is the absolute worst that they had to move until he met Josh. Then his life becomes perfect. So perfect, it might be a dream.





	1. Columbus

Tyler was sitting in his car with his family. He hated the fact that his dad got a job in Columbus, Ohio, so they had to move. He knew he had to switch schools, and wasn't very excited. He sighed.

-It's going to be OK sweetie, don't worry!- Tyler's mom said cheerfully.

Tyler rolled his eyes and continued to stare at the window. He knew it's NOT gonna be OK. At this point Tyler wished he was his best friend, Brendon Urie. Brendon Urie was "the popular kid" in Tyler's ex school. He came from Canada a few years ago, and almost instantly became popular . Tyler was not sure why Brendon wanted to be friends with him. It's because Tyler was, well, different. He was the type of kid who sits alone at lunch. The type of kid who hasn't got any friends. The kid that always wears black. The kid that cuts. That was Tyler. 

-Great- he said.- Sure, people will love me, because who doesn't want a 17 year old gay depressed friend?-

-Oh honey, don't be like that! Sure there will be someone like Brian!- his mom said.

-His name is Brendon, mom. - Tyler mumbled.

After about an hour, Tyler saw a sign:

WELCOME TO COLUMBUS, OHIO!

He sighed. That's it. They are here. He looked at the time. 10:34 AM.

-Mom, when are we starting school?- Tyler's brother, Jay, asked.

-Tomorrow! Today we are going to unpack and take a short walk! OK? -

The kids nodded.  
-We're here! This is our new house!- Tyler's dad announced.

-Wow! This place is huge!- Tyler's other brother, Zack, said. 

-C'mon then, let's get out and start unpacking!- Tyler's dad said.


	2. News

It was 10:19 PM, and they finally finished unpacking. Tyler liked his room. It was a small, but very comfortable room. He switched to his pajamas, and went downstairs. He saw Zack watching TV.

-Can't sleep?- Zack asked.

-I'm OK, just wanted some cereal.- Tyler said, grabbing a bowl. 

-Join me?- Zack asked.

He knew that Tyler didn't really like watching TV, but he also knew that Tyler would do anything for him. Tyler nodded, and sat down next to Zack.

-What do you want to watch?- Tyler asked.

-Just some news, to see what is happening in here. - Zack answered.

Tyler sighed. That's what he hated the most- news. None of it was true.

-OK- he mumbled.

After he finished his cereal, he said goodnight to Zack and went upstairs to his room. He decided to pick what to wear tomorrow. He looked at his wardrobe, and after a few minutes decided to wear black skinny jeans and his favorite black hoodie. He also took his favorite beanie and placed it on the desk, so he doesn't forget it. He packed a few notebooks, a harpoon (JK a pen) and his lunch in his backpack. Then he turned the lights off and went to sleep.


	3. Red head

Tyler was woken up by the sound of his alarm. He already hated the way it sounded. He got up and switched to his jeans and hoodie. Then he went to the bathroom and washed his teeth. Then he looked at his hair, and realized that it is actually just the way Tyler wanted. He smiled, and excited the bathroom. He put on his beanie and backpack, and went downstairs.

-'Morning dear!- Tyler's mom said.

-Breakfast?- she asked. Tyler shaked his head. 

-No thanks, I'm not hungry. Is anyone up?- he asked.

-Just dad, you and me. I see you are ready, you don't have to wait for your siblings if you don't want to. -she said. 

-OK, but aren't they gonna be late? -Tyler asked again. 

-I told them to set their alarms. If they are late, it's their fault.- she said. Tyler nodded. 

-I'm going then, see you soon!- Tyler said before he left.

His dad told him how to get to his school, so Tyler didn't really feel that lost anymore. After about 10 minutes, he arrived at his new school. There was a lot of kids in the halls. Tyler somehow found the principal's office. He knocked on the door. 

-Come in! -he heard. Tyler came in. 

-Go-good mo-morning.- he mumbled.

-Good morning! You must be Tyler Joseph, am I right?- he asked.

Tyler nodded.

-Great! Now, here's you schedule, you're in class 3B! English classroom!

-Th-Thank you.- Tyler said, and then left.

Tyler didn't hear when the bell rang, but he knew it did because the hallways were empty now. He finally found the English classroom, and knocked on the door.

-Yes? -he heard, and came in. 

-Oh great! Are you Tyler?- the teacher asked. Tyler nodded.

-Class, this is our new student, Tyler! Could you tell us something about you, dear? -she asked. Tyler nodded again. 

-Um, hi. My name is Tyler Joseph, and I came from Los Angeles. I'm 17, and, um, yeah.- he said.

-Great! My name is Mrs. Johnson. Now, where should you sit.. -she said. 

He saw two empty places. One was next to a girl, who's hair was half black half white, and the other one was next to a guy, with red hair and a tattoo sleeve.

-You can sit next to Josh, OK? The red haired guy. - she said.

Josh looked like he didn't care a little bit. 

-Josh, I want you to help Tyler with everything. Homework, classroom switching, everything. OK? -she said.

-Yes Mrs. Johnson.- Josh answered. Tyler shyly sat next to Josh. 

-Umm, hey. -he said and looked at the floor. 

Damn, Josh was hot.

-Hi. I'm Josh, Josh Dun. I will help you the first few days, and if you need any help after that, ask the tooth gap chick.- he said while pointing on the black-white headed girl.

Tyler nodded.

-I.. Um.. OK. -he said before he realized he was blushing.


	4. Moron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I decided to post this fanfiction, instead of waiting to finish the other one. I was just too inspired, and I was afraid that I will forget what I wanted to happen, so I wrote it down.

The bell rang and English class was over. Tyler got up (my phone corrected it to "Tyler's hot") and waited for Josh outside. He came out with a bunch of guys and a girl that he was holding hands with. They were all laughing, and then Josh saw Tyler.

-Ugh, guys, I'm sorry, I have to go, it's Tyler.-he said, and kissed the girl goodbye.

-You are really gonna go with that moron?- one of the guys asked. Josh sighed.

-You know I have to, teacher said that she would kick me out of the team if I don't do it. C'mon, it's just a few days! -Josh said, and turned around. 

His friends left. Tyler was sadly looking at the floor. Josh finally found him. 

-Hey, you OK? -Josh asked. 

-'M fine.- Tyler mumbled.

-No, seriously, what's wrong?-

-I said I'm fine!- he said a little louder.

-OK then. Just trying to help!-he said, and then they started walking to the next class. 

-So, let's get to know each other! I'll start. My name is Josh Dun, I'm 18, and I'm in the school basketball team. And.. -he blushed- ..I like cats.-

-Oh. OK. Um, I'm Tyler, I'm 17, and I also was it the school basketball team, until, until we, um, moved. I also like cats.- Tyler mumbled.

-Oh, so you play basketball too? Do you want to join the team? We are missing a member.-Josh asked. 

-Yeah, sure. I have a question.-Tyler said. 

-Go on? -

-Were those guys the other players? The ones that called me a moron?- Tyler said angrily.

-Um, yes. Pete, to be exact.-Josh sighed.

-You see, I don't even want him in the team, but he paid me. A lot. If he didn't I would kick him out. - Josh said.

-Ok then, I will join.- Tyler said looking at the floor.

Josh gave him a big smile. 

-Great! Practice is tomorrow, after school! Oh, we're here. -he said and then they entered the classroom.


	5. Taylor

Josh turned around, and saw that his friends aren't here yet. He sighed.

-So, you have a girlfriend?- Tyler asked, even though he knew the answer.

-Yeah, her name is Taylor.- Josh answered.

-Why do you ask? - Josh asked.

Tyler immediately blushed. Josh saw that and started to giggle.

-Oh, god, no, uh, this is awkward.. I.. I was just curious...-Tyler mumbled. Josh was laughing hard. 

-Just kidding, it's OK. -he said. 

-So, is it a problem that I come over after school? You know, homework? I can also show you the town. -Josh asked. 

Tyler smiled.

-Of course you can! Um.. I'm gonna give you my number and address, OK? - Tyler said, then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down his number and address.

-Here.- Tyler said and gave Josh the paper.

Josh nodded and smiled. Then Josh's friends came in. He turned around and started walking away. 

-Josh!- Tyler almost yelled. Josh turned around. Tyler blushed even more. 

-Can I ask you one more thing? Really quick?- Tyler asked. 

Josh nodded and turned around.

-Um, do you mind to, um, sit with me? Like, in all classes?- Tyler said. He was almost as red as Josh's hair. 

-Sure!- Josh said, and then his girlfriend jumped on his back and started talking with him.

Tyler sat down and sighed. He pulled out his notebook and started writing a song. He was soon interrupted by a scream. He jumped and soon saw that that scream was coming from Josh's girlfriend. 

-WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WITH ME!? UGH, I KNEW IT'S GONNA BE LIKE THIS! YOU GET A GIRL, USE HER, AND THEN DUMP HER! UGH! I HATE YOU! - Taylor yelled, then turned around and excited the classroom. 

Josh tried to stop her, but failed. He sighed and sat next to Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I kinda made a Taylor up, but I won't mention her a lot more soo yeah ☺


End file.
